The Memories Ambiguity
by Mislav
Summary: Set several years into future, Raj remembers the day when he got back together with Lucy. Oneshot.


**A/N: I don't own any of The Big Bang Theory** **characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**I usually ship Stuart/Lucy, but there are not enough Raj/Lucy stories, and I feel that Raj needs someone too, so this. Please read and review xx.**

November 24th 2016

Raj was sitting on a bed in hotel room, looking down at the floor.

He still couldn't believe that this is actually happening. He almost started believing that he would die alone, but that was obviously not the case.

And he would likely still be alone, if he didn't go ton that cafe on that warm April day 2014...

_April 14th 2014_

_He didn't expect to see her. It wasn't even a place that either of them visited while they were dating, or when they met again. It was two pm and that was the first time he was there: he had nothihg else to do since he f__inished the work early. He was bored, started looking around and noticed her. She was sitting at the table in the very corner of the cafe, drinking coffee and reading some magazine._

_When he first saw her again, he felt cold shivers rushing through his body. It was completely unexpected, yet overwhelming for him. All kinds of feelings hit him: pain, anger, nostalgy, insecurity, hope... strangely, the last one was the worst._

_She was beautiful, she looked even more beautiful then comparing with the last time he saw her, wearing white T-shirt, jeans and blue sandals. He simply couldn't believe that he lost her._

_Raj was so surprised and overwhelmed with feelings that he just kept staring at her, completely forgotting that she will see him. And that's exactly what happened. She turned around and their eyes met. He shivered and tried to look away, but knew that it was too late. As soon as she saw him, she immediately widened her eyes and opened her mouth, trying to say something, but nothing came out._

_Instead of looking away, he continued looking in her eyes, like he was waiting for her next move, or, rather, pleading her to make one. He didn't know why-the last time they met, she made it clear that she has no intention of getting back together with him and that she is seeing someone-but he couldn't help himself._

_And, after few intense moments that seemed like forever to him, she did something that made his heart skip the beat: she took a deep breath, closed her mouth, and_ _walked toward him._

_"Hi, Raj!", she said once she walked close enough to him, trying to smile. It came off as awkward-but on a cute way-at least to him. "Nice to see you!"_

_"Hi", Raj smiled, holding her hand. He couldn't help but smile. "Nice to see you too."_

_What next was awkward silence. Luckily, it didn't last long._

_"Would... would you like to have a cup of coffee with me?", he asked, feeling his heart thudding against his chest._

_Lucy bit her lower lip and ran her hands down her hips, but eventually said, softly, almost whispering: "OK"._

_And she sat at the table, opposite to him._

_"So, how are you doing?", Raj asked, still afraid that she is going to panic and run away. But she didn't._

_"Oh, I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. What about you?" She widened her eyes immediately afterward, like she was shocked by what she just asked. Raj noticed that_ _and quickly tried to come up with an answer._

_"Oh, I'm doing great", he said, trying to be convincing. "I am writing an article that is to be published in one of the scientific magazines, I hang around with my friends a lot... I'm doing great."_

_He said nothing about his love life. He didn't want to say her that he is seeing someone. Was it because it would be a lie, or because he didn't want her to think that she is seeing someone, he didn't know._

_"I'm glad to hear that", Lucy said, sounding a little calmer now. Honesty in her voice made Raj's heart melt._

_"How about you?"_

_Lucy sighed, like she was feeling uncomfortable talking about that matter, but answered._

_"Oh, I'm OK. I am doing just fine."_

_Raj felt cold sweat rolling down his back while he was asking her that. He didn't know why, but he just had to ask her that._

_Lucy blushed a little and it took her few moments before she answered. She was obviously doing her best to keep herself from panicking and running away._

_"We broke up", she finally said, doing her best not to avoid an eye contact with Raj, who felt his heart skipping the beat again._

_"I'm sorry to hear that", he said._

_"Thank you", she smiled. "I know. But I guess it's better that way."_

_"I guess", Raj said, and Lucy to shivered. She decided to continue talking with him, however. Raj quickly took a sip of coffee, realizing what he just said._

_"I'm glad... that you got over your selective mutism", she said._

_"Oh, thank you", he smiled._

_"How... how did it feel?"_

_"Honestly? Amazing. Like I was living in a shell my whole life and finally got out. Like a huge weight fell off my chest."_

_"Oh", Lucy said, looking down at her coffee mug. " I would like to know how that feels", she said under her breath, but loud enough for Raj to hear her._

_Raj looked at her. "You will know. I can see that you are doing great. I am p__roud on you, and you should be proud on yourself."_

_"Thank you", Lucy said, almost tearing up a littl__e. She really needed to hear that._

_They continued talking, and they both only grew more comfortable as the time went by. When it became obvious that the conversation is coming to it's end, Raj asked: "Lucy... would you like to go for a walk with me?"_

_He knew that he had no right to ask her that and that it almost sounded pathetic, but he didn't want her to go. Not yet._

_And, to his delight, she agreed._

_They didn't talk a lot while walking down the street. It simply felt nice, for both of them, to do nothing more than to be together, to hang out. But he knew that he had to tell her something, and, after almost half an hour, he finally did. _

_"Look... I'm sorry for pushing you too hard."_

_"Oh, you don't need to apologize..."_

_"No... I know better now, that's all what I wanted to say. It was wrong, what I was doing. I'm sorry. I'm glad that you are doing better."_

_Lucy sighed. That was without a doubt the sweetest thing she ever heard._

_"Thank you", she said, feeling herself blushing. "But I really don't hold anything against you. I would never do that."_

_He knew that she wouldn't. She was one of the rare people that really understood him. "I know", he said, looking her in the eyes. Lucy stood still, feeling heat getting warm from looking in his big, brown eyes. She stood still, trying to say something, but couldn't: she didn't know what to say, she didn't even know would that make any difference; deep inside, she knew that everything made sense now, and Raj knew that too._

_He pressed his lips against hers. Instead of moving away, or having a panic attack or something like that, she pressed her warm, soft lips harden against his, holding his hand tightly._

_The rest is history._

Raj's thoughts were interrupted when Howard opened the door and walked im, wearing black tuxedo and matching black pants and shoes. Raj raised his head and their eyes met. Howard smiled.

"Come on, Raj", he said. "It's time."

Raj smiled, stood up, and together, they walked out of the room, Raj closing the door behind.

"Thank you so much for doing this to me", Raj said, smiling. He never felt that happy in his life.

Howard gave him a warm, assuring look. "No problem, it's your wedding day. Of course I will be your best man."


End file.
